


''The offline level called Unkown''

by K1BO



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, hand holding, meet up, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1BO/pseuds/K1BO
Summary: Jisung meets for the first time his online friendsbut he needs take the train, and he does that around midnight.not smart move.





	''The offline level called Unkown''

Finally, it was finally time, it was going to happen. Jisung jumps up and down on his spot on the platform, waiting for his train, not holding his excitement any longer. He was about to meet his best online friend Aka Felix.

His best online friend was from an online game group and they all decided to meet up after two years. Him, Felix, Hyunjin, Chan, Woojin, Seungmin, Jeongin and Changbing

Their group was called Stray Kids since all the members where from an other towns in South Korea. Jisung and Felix where the once that started and the other six members joined their group.

They would meet up in Seoul where apparently one of their online friends had a big house and that was Changbin.

It was 23:30 AM when Jisung saw his train arriving, so he stopped Jumping. Why would he go so late? Well they all decided to do something strange. They where a weird group full of surprises but it was Jisung that wanted to meet up late so they could watch the newest horror movie that would come out around 1 AM live on TV. So everyone agreed to it even some where struggeling.

Jisung steps in his train, hopping the stairs up to take a seat in the higher level. It was late and not full at all. So he finds a spot and sits down. His train ride would br one hour. He puts his earplugs in and leans back. Listening to a song that one of his online members produced since he loved making music, and that was Chan.

Moving his fingers from the music app to his home button, then opening messengar to see if anyone else was on their way. They where at a point where they didn’t use their online names anymore but became comfortable by calling each other with their real names.

  


• Stray kids Losers •

Chan: Hey Kids, are you on your way already 

Felix: I am! And almost there! 

Jisung: Same buddy!, I can’t wait to meet you and everyone else!! 

Felix: Yahh! :D

Seungmin: HYUNJIN HYUNG IS THAT YOU!? 0.0

Woojin: You guys found each other already!? •.•

Seungmin: MAYBE :O 

Hyunjin: Are you the one sitting across of me on the left three seats up ahead?

Seungmin: Yes that’s me!

Hyunjin: O my :O  
Seungmin: Finally, shit hyung you look handsome! Come to me already!

Hyunjin: I know thank you :smirk: , I am coming!

Woojin: Woooow, Hyunjin take care of Seungmin! No flirt in the train or i’ll kill you >.>

Chan: Good to know that you guys found each other, and let us know when someone finds someone!

Jisung: That’s impossible for me :c

Jeongin: Me too :c

Jisung: Let’s cry in a corner together T.T

Jeongin: Yeah lets do that T.T

Changbin: Cry babies.

Felix: Hyuuung don’t lie that you are not excited~

Chan: O he is really excited Felix-ah~

Changbin: …

Felix: You won’t regret it hyung~~

Jisung: Felix will definitely make it fun for you~

Changbin: Aish guys!

Felix: Hyung come and pick me up already.

Jisung: What you are already there!?

Woojin: Duh ofcourse he is.

Jeongin: Have fun you two and not to much forplay~

Changbin: I’ll slap you Jeongin >:( .

Chan: No voilence against my Childeren! :3

Woojin: I thought you liked that!?

Jisung: :O

Felix: I guess Hyunjin and Seungmin are deep in a conversation now. >.>

Changbin: Felix I am coming.

Felix: Okey hyung~

Chan: Take care!

Woojin: Chan we can find each other in the next train when I need to get into yours.

Chan: I’ll be looking out for you hyung. 0.0

Jeongin: yow I am leaving, gotta save battery.

Jisung: A brb a man has taken a seat besides me and he makes me uncomfortable by looking at my phone so I am off!

  


A few messages earlier indeed a tall handsome stranger had taken the free seat next to Jisung. Now sitting in the train for online 10 minutes. He didn’t notice until he saw in the corner of his eyes that he was watching over him, he also removes his earplugs to not be rude. The man was not ugly so he didn’t mind but he didn’t took his eyes of Jisung.

Jisung was gay so he indeed didn’t mind a boy next to him, but it was late and it seemed suspicious. He wasn’t the only gay one of the group. It was really clear that Felix and Changbin had an eye on each other and ofcourse the others made fun of it. Hyunjin and Seungmin seemed to have an eye on each other too and their “mom and dad” Woojin and Chan, and Nisung suspect that there will be confessions this evening.

Only Jeongin was straight and even if he was gay he wasn’t Jisung’s type. So the first founder of the Stray Kids online group stayed alone.

He looks at his screen and sees some tekst bubbles of his friends to stay safe and tekst them if something would happen. Jisung turns of his screen. So far every train ride he had made went safe so he had no doubts in this one that would go wrong. He turns his head to look outside but it was pitch black.

Watching the mirror reflect himself and the man that was besides him. He also didn’t notice that a young man or still a boy had sat across of him. He points his eyes over the glass to the reflection of the boy, where they meet eyes. Jisung smiles friendly and then looks away.

The train starts to stumble a bit over the rails making their bodies shake a little. So when it stops Jisung feels a touch against his leg from the strangers knee that was besides him. He expected him to pull his leg away but he didn’t and so didn’t Jisung mind, and continued on looking outside.

Until he feels suddenly a warm touch on his inner tight, making the gamer look up to the hand that belongs to the stanger besides him. Jisung shakes his leg to make the touch disappear. Definitely not liking the unknow touch. He notices that the boy across of him was looking at the stranger too, but Jisung had fixed his problem now and looking back outside.

And not even a few seconds later he feels the touch again, on the same place on his inner tight. Jisung was gay but not in these kind of situations when a random stranger that he didn’t knew started to touch him and he still had a 40 minutes train ride left. He also didn’t know when the stranger would leave or bother him the whole ride. A lot of questions came in his head when he feels the touch aiming even higher.

In an attempt to avoid the touch again he moves his legs away, swinging his leg over the other, turning his knees to the wall. This was obvious a sign of rejection, but that didn’t stop the stranger. Instead the hand followed the leg all the way.

No one would dare to stand up against a pervert man that was harassing a boy at this time of night.

He looks at the window again for some distraction but when he sees that the stanger is smirking to him and Jisung really, really, starts to dislike the situation right now. Was it to much to ask for a normal trip at this time of night?

“Hey stop it, please!” Jisung half shouts while he tries to get the unknown grip from his leg, but that doesn’t work, the grip only tightens more.

“Au!”

The stanger leans throward Jisung and the poor gamer can only bed back against the wall. Just when the stranger wants to talk a voice interrups him.

“Hey, can you stop touching him?” The boy across Jisung opens his mouth and a serious tone takes over the place. Jisung looks up to the boy in relief. Someone that wanted to save him, or at least try to help him.

“This is none of your business ” The man spits at the boy, he even sounded gross in Jisung’s ears.

“I said stop touching him”

“Stop touching my boyfriend”

The unknown boy frowns at the stranger with a predator look, like he owns Jisung without even knowing him. Both the eyes of Jisung and the stranger widen. Until the boy gets irritated. He stands up, grabs Jisung’s by his arm and pulls him of his seat throwards him.

“Woow”

Jisung gets pulled out of his seat by the other hand and strange enough he sits down on the lap, not that he did it himself. The unknow boy moves his arms around Jisung’s waist and Jisung can only look in confusing while his heartbeat reases his throath.

This situation was a mess and he didn’t know what to do. At least the unknown boy already felt more trustworthy then the perverted stranger.

“Tsk”

The stranger hisses while he gets up. With a dirty look he leaves to coupé, probably to find another victim.

It stays quiet for a few seconds. Jisung looks over his shoulder to the unknown boy that was still holding him, but his eyes where aimed at the door where the stranger had disappeared through.

“Uhm…. Thank you… eu?”

Jisung carefully starts to try and make a conversation with his hero. Since he wanted to at least thank him.

“Lee know”

“Huh?”

“My name is Lee know” The boy finally revealed himself with the name Lee Know, but that would be a strange name in Jisung’s honest opinion .

“That’s not your real name right?” He asked with his eyebrow raised up.

“Hmm how do you know?” The boy currently known as Lee Know continues.

Jisung found this a good opportunity to truns half on the boys lap to face him better, besided it felt somehow comfortabler too.

“It more sounds like a game or a stage name to me, comon tell me what your real name is, I want to thank my hero” Jisung goes up and down on the lap in prostest.

“Hey there hyped boy” Lee Know tighetens his hold around Jisung so the boy would stop bouncing on his lap. “You got that right. That’s what they call me on the internet”

“I knew it!” Jisung happily exclaims “So your real name is now”

“Thats’s Minho, and how old are you? Younger then me?” The boy now officially known as Minho wants to know something more about the boy he just saved.

“I am 17 and thanks for asking” Jisung is already up ahead with the next question.

“O and is hyung now for you” Minho smiles.

“O! Okey and Thanks hyung!, uhm you can let me go now if you want” Jisung actually didn’t want to leave the hold since, the still fresh stranger named Minho, felt actually pretty safe.

“Hmm mind if you stay a bit longer? I don’t want that stranger to come back and take you again” Minho says serious while he looks back to the door.

“So playing boyfriend it is!” Jisung says and shoves closer to the main body while Minho giggles.

“So where are you going?” The younger continues.

“I am going home” the older answers.

“O where did you come from” Jisung was curious to know.

“I would officially meet my online friend group but they all cancelled last minute so now I am here being ditched” Minho says with a sadness in his voice. Jisung could just feel the pain since he was about to meet his friends.

“O what happened if I may ask?” Minho looks up to Jisung. “Our group was already falling appart so we wanted to save it with a meet up you know to maybe get a new spark but it failed so now I gave up. They are not that important to me anymore” Jisung pouts his lips at the sad story. Even when he didn’t know Minho that well he knew that he didn’t deserve that of all the people.

“Then uhh” Jisung wants to offer Minho to go with him instead to his friend group but that wouldn’t make any sense to suddenly come up with a stranger to a group you never met.

“Then??” Minho asks curiously.

“Nevermind, can I just rest here for a bit? I’m tired” Jisung admits that he was after the mental war inside his head.

“Sure” and Jisung lays his side against Minho’s body, resting his head on the shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Thanks hyung” Minho nodded and moved his arms comfortable around Jisung.

-

“Welcome to seoul, dont forget to check out at your destination or when you go on a different public transport”

The younger can’t remember when he fell asleep but suddenly wakes up in a flinch.

“Minho!?” Jisung shouts in the progress and the other gamer was still there, holding on to Jisung too prevent him from falling.

“I am here, something wrong?” Jisung turns to the voice and lets out a relieved breath when he sees the older, but his moodswings go faster then when he presses the keys on his keyboard during a game.

“Wait what are you still doing here!?” He asks in confusion, wondering why indeed he still was here.

“Well. You didn’t tell me were you where going to and I didn’t want to leave you alone since a pervert could come by and snatch a pretty boy like you away. So I stayed untill I knew where you needed to get of” Minho confesses and Jisung’s mouth falls open. He was honestly so thankfull for Minho to stay, and hold on a second, he called him pretty!?

“Thank you!” Before Minho could react he got caught in Jisung’s hug, still on his lap, Jisung was shocked about himself and loosens the grip already but he tighetens it when he feels two protective arms around him and he smiles.

It doesn’t last long when Jisung notices people pass them and he breaks to hug to look up at the bords where he reads the woord, soeul.

“O SHIT I GOTTA GO, THIS IS MY STOP!”

Jisung jumps up, almost falling over but he manages to get a hold of his balance in time.

He scans his surroundings again to look how much time he had left, two minutes.

The younger turns to Minho.

“Hyung” Minho looks up to the younger “Do you want to join me? I am about to meet my online friends for the first time, I know it’s sudden and you don’t know them at all but you stayed with me and it honestly felt save so I want to thank you at least, but like you have the decide in two minutes or we will never see each other again probably”

That wasnt true, Jisung already planned in his head that he would search for the name Lee Know online to find Minho again.

“Sure, I will go with you if that makes you more comfortabler, you only have to lead the way”

Knowing Jisung by now, he doesn’t mind at all and streched his arm with an open hand to Minho, a smile decorating his face. Minho takes the hand and Jisung leads him out of the train in the last 60 seconds.

Jisung and Minho both look around. They stand on the platform holding hands with a now kind of a known person for them both.

“Uh where do you need to go?” Minho asks Jisung.

“Uh thats a good question, I dont know” the younger truthfully answered.

“You dont know” Minho says with raised up eyebrows, but before he could talk further they get interrupted .

“JISUNG!!” And Jisung turns around to his best friends voice, Felix, and the sound was so much better than in a game.

“Felix-ah!” Jisung waves to Felix and notices only now that his whole game group is with them. He turns to Minho “Come hyung there they are!” And Minho gets pulled allong with Jisung running to the unknown people.

Felix runs out of the group when Jisung let’s go of Minho’s hand to meet in a hug with his best online friend which would now be his best friend in real life.

“What happened, we were so worried that you got lost and didn’t want to come anymore or-“ Felix spits words to Jisung before he can progress them but he manages to stop the one day younger boy.

“I had some kind of trouble” Jisung lets go of Felix and pets his own head. The group had arrived behind Felix.

“We figured that out since you didn’t respond to any of our messages” Chan explains and Jisung’s eyes went wide, his lips forming an O. He grabs his phone, unlocking it. He looks to the 10 chats with at least more then 10 missed messages from each of them, where he was, if he was okey and Jisung gets emotional by the sweet gesture.

“And who is that guy” Woojin their over protective mom looks at Minho, not trusting it.

Jisung puts his phone away. “This is Minho hyung, he saved me”

“Saved you?” The youngest Jeongin asks with a slight bit of fear in his tone while Woojin and Chan stood alert showing dominance, ready to hit someone.

“There was this old perverted man that started to harass me in the train and Minho hyung helped me by saying that we are boyfriends and pulling me away from him. So yeah I say it again, he saved me” Jisung explained.

“He even stayed with me when I was asleep to be sure I got save here” he finishes and Minho blushes. Woojin and chan being surprised and the others tried to imagine what happened.

“Thanks so much for saving our Jisung” Woojin feeling responsible as the oldest bows.

“O no problem, what could I else do then let a cutie get taken away when he didn’t want to” Jisung grins hits Minho playfully.

“So you guys are a thing?” Felix ask a bit worried since they actually didn’t know each other.

Minho and Jisung both look at each other. They only knew that they play games and somehow their age, further more nothing.

“Euh” but Minho already proofed himself to be patient and protective and they have their games that they both have in common.

“I wouldnt mind, we can try ” Minho then says. Jisung smiles while the others weren’t very happy about it but after all he brought their Jisung save.

“Will keep an eye on you Minho” Chan says very serious and Minho nods.

“O he is a gamer too by the way! His name is Lee Know!” Jisung says to let Minho look a bit better.

“What Lee Know?” Hyunjin says.

“Yes?” And Hyungjin’s eyes widen but not only his, Seungmin and Changbin eyes widen too. Those three play the game League of Legends with a guy named Lee Know who was a really good jungler assasin.

“It’s me Hyunjin! From League of Legends in the mid lane, and this is Seungmin the adc” were Hyunjin had an arm around the youngers shoulder. “And this is Changbinnie our top”

Minho’s eyes widen and before he knew it Hyunjin was hugging him. Woojin and Chan where looking in cofusion at each other.

“So he is okey?” The oldest asks. Since he knew the gamer his name but never played with the gamer himself in a game.

Hyunjin breaks the hug. “He is definitely okey hyung” both Seungmin and Changbin nod and if Changbin nods then Felix nods and if Felix nods then Jisung nods and if Jisung nods the youngest nods too eventually leaving the two elders alone.

“Okey fine” they say at the same time.

“Follow me we are going to my house” Changbin says.

Jisung smiles, he is really happy with his group.

“Welcome to Stray Kids, you have been added” Felix says.

“Thanks” Minho could only thank them and think how interesting his new friends look like knowing already three of them, plus a boyfriend now too.

Changbin starts to walk away while holding hands with Felix. Woojin and Chan holding hands and ofcourse not to forget Seungmin and Hyunjin who where holding hands. Leaving Jeongin on his Nintendo DS.Jisung and Minho as last.

“So Jisung is your name huh” Minho says while he turns his head to his boyfriend.

“O haha yes, Han Jisung, sorry I havent introduced myself” he says while giggeling.

“I dont mind, I know it now” Minho smiles and holds Jisung’s hand. Both walking after their group.


End file.
